


热力学平衡

by yashaismyname



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 07:59:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17783582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yashaismyname/pseuds/yashaismyname
Summary: 哈利体温太高，德拉科则总是感到太冷。不知怎么地，他们一起时两个人的体温达到了完美的平衡。





	热力学平衡

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Thermodynamic Equilibrium](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13007862) by [DorthyAnn (JenniferMarie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniferMarie/pseuds/DorthyAnn). 



> 原作者：DorthyAnn (JenniferMarie)  
> 原作地址：https://archiveofourown.org/works/13007862

哈利从床上坐起来，手指揉着眼睛，噩梦的画面从他眼前渐渐散去。他在安静，黑暗的房间里喘气，渐渐压低喘息声以免吵醒室友。经过自己数次的刻意控制，现在他至少不再尖叫着醒来了。呆在陋居的那个暑假，他讨厌莫莉在他半夜尖叫着惊醒时露出的担忧表情；讨厌罗恩尴尬又无用的‘你还好吗哈利？’；讨厌和赫敏一遍遍的谈话和拥抱。

  哈利推开被子，悄悄地溜出他和罗恩、纳威一起住的宿舍，走到公共休息室。略冷的空气像清凉油那样吹在他过热的皮肤上，被汗浸湿的T恤冷却了一点，终于哈利觉得自己能够重新呼吸了。

  自从大战后，哈利一直感到过热。好像从死亡里复生令他的身体过载。他也饿得更快，比以前吃得更多，皮肤触摸起来更加暖。有时，他梦见自己变成了一只凤凰，火焰燃烧他的皮肤，将他烧成灰烬然后重生。治疗师说他的身体没有任何问题，所以除了教给他更加强力的降温咒外，他们也没有什么可以做的了。

  哈利在门廊那停了一下，有人坐在休息室的沙发上。那个人坐在炉火旁边；炉火烧得很旺，明亮的黄光照亮休息室。八年级学生从返校开始就住在三楼，而温暖咒在霍格沃茨重建时没有被修复。最暖的日子里，你能感到温暖咒在起微弱的作用，但寒冷的日子里完全感受不到它们的存在。

  哈利有一秒以为是罗恩或者金妮，但是当他眼神聚焦后，他看到了火光在浅金色的头发上反射的亮光。

  德拉科坐在炉火前的沙发那端，背后靠着一个紫色的靠垫，双手离炉火那么近，火焰肯定要灼伤他的皮肤。他出神地盯着火光，身体不时一阵颤抖。他的眼眶下有一圈青黑，和开学时就见到一模一样。

  哈利在沙发的另外一端坐下。

  德拉科整个身体绷紧，他的手立即伸向身边的魔杖，但是看到来者后愣住了。

  “对不起，”哈利说。

  惊讶过后德拉科心不在焉地看着哈利，他的双手放回到大腿上，“梅林波特，你不能像个普通人一样去睡觉吗？”

  “我睡了，”哈利推高眼镜揉了揉眼睛。

  德拉科轻哼了一声。“什么时候？”他讽刺地说。

  “在噩梦和噩梦之间的间隙里，”他说，有点烦躁地脱下眼镜，用衣服的边缘擦着镜片，“你什么时候能睡着，德拉科？”

  德拉科因波特用他的教名而皱起眉，不过哈利拒绝叫他，马尔福，拒绝所有会勾起他们之前恩怨有关的一切。

  “三点四点之间，幸运的话，”德拉科出乎意料地诚实。

  哈利点点头，叹了口气，“对啊。”他看着炉火，然后眼神不自觉地移到德拉科脸上，才发现德拉科也正看着他；他的眉毛慢慢皱起。哈利挑起一边的眉毛传递出一个无声疑问。

  “你为什么不觉得冷？”德拉科一边问一边恼怒地向他摆了摆手。

  哈利看了眼自己的短裤和薄T恤，耸耸肩。

  德拉科穿着一套绿色的法兰绒睡衣，外面裹着一件很大的毛茸茸的睡袍，他看起来就像一只小动物，但是仍然被冷得不时颤抖。

  德拉科对他的回答皱起了眉，所以哈利伸出一只手。当德拉科只是盯着它的时候，哈利不耐烦地晃晃手掌。这个固执的混蛋居然以为他在恶作剧。

  哈利向沙发的另一端动了动，坐到了德拉科旁边，抓起他的手腕。

  德拉科愣住，他的眼睛睁大，“你生病了吗？”

  哈利摇摇头，“没有。我一直都这么热。”德拉科的皮肤很薄，滑腻，很冷；就像他刚刚从一场大雪里回来。哈利感觉到他手上的热量在传向德拉科，温度降低了。感觉…很舒服。

  哈利缓慢地眨着眼，他的眼皮在打架想让他陷入睡眠，但是衣服覆盖着的身体仍然很热，令他想把全部衣服扯掉然后骑上扫把在外面好好飞上一圈。他不是没有试过，只是最后以生病感冒收场。这不是一个好主意。所以脱光光也应该不是。

  德拉科可能真的被吓到了，石化一般定着，屁股只坐着沙发的边缘。哈利咬着自己的下唇，然后快速地靠得更近，直到他半个身体都贴着德拉科；手臂从后面圈住他的腰，胸口靠在他的背上。他感觉到德拉科动了动，然后继续僵着，他的呼吸急速，就像一只兔子。

  哈利以为德拉科推开他然后逃开。在最开始的几分钟，他好像真的会这样，但是慢慢他的呼吸平缓了。然后德拉科在哈利的怀里扭了扭，找了一个舒适的姿势后放松地靠在哈利的胸膛上。他的睡袍和看上去一样柔软。哈利的胸膛不断地往前压，想感受到德拉科背部的温度，但是他们之间已经贴得不能再紧了，他还是没有感觉到。

  “你的体温和普通人比，暖太多了，”德拉科说，他的声音发紧，像是哽住了。

  哈利靠回沙发的靠背，保持抱着德拉科的姿势将他固定在怀里。“我什么时候是个普通人了？”他闭上眼睛发问。

  几秒钟的安静，然后他听到——不如说是感觉到，德拉科在笑。哈利脸埋在德拉科毛茸茸的睡袍那，也轻轻笑了起来。他感觉的德拉科的手贴上他的手背，冰冷皮肤遇到高热的。哈利张开手掌，让德拉科的手指扣进他的指缝，然后为这凉意舒服地叹气。

  然后是长久的安静。

  “我只是想睡觉，”德拉科小声地说。

  哈利轻哼一声以作回应。他感觉到身上的热量慢慢地传递出去，直到房间原本的凉意终于抵达到他的皮肤。当哈利完全感到凉爽的时候，他才感觉到德拉科的身体暖和一点。透过紧贴的背部，哈利感觉到德拉科的呼吸，还有他心脏跳动的回响。这一刻他比过去几个月的任何时间都感到更加平静和舒适。

  哈利的头靠在沙发上然后呢喃，“那就睡觉。”

 

 

 

  战后生活如常。

  德拉科装作他很好，一切正常，和从前没有区别。但当他坐在课室里，餐桌前，睁眼盯着床幔，装作准备要入睡时，寒冷钻进他的身体。从他的双脚和手指开始，慢慢爬上他的大腿和手臂，像是往他的血管和骨头里灌冷风和冰水。

  潘西和布莱斯建议他找治疗师，像是他自己从来没有想到一样。可是治疗师帮不了他。过多的钻心剜骨咒对你身体造成了无法修复的伤害。德拉科庆幸他只是体温平衡被破幻，不是神经性的永久伤害或者直接发疯。

  当德拉科躺在堆积如山的毛毯下，但温暖仍然离他而去，双脚冷得生疼时，他放弃睡觉了。他披上一张毛毯走到公共休息室，用魔杖燃起炉火，并且往里面再丢上几根圆木。他露出手和脚，尽可能近地靠近壁炉，直到火焰的暖意给他四肢带来针扎的痛意。

  他听到声音后抬头，看向逐渐靠近的人，“你迟到了，”德拉科说。

  波特带着一点窘迫的笑容，伸手撸了一把自己的头发，“罗恩想聊天。”

  德拉科轻哼了一声，看着波特坐到沙发中间，将一个他带来的枕头扔到沙发一端，然后打着哈欠躺下。

  德拉科也曲起腿坐在同一张沙发上，背靠着扶手。波特带着睡意的眼睛眨了眨，向下看他，双脚向下移直到踩在德拉科的脚背上，然后舒服地叹了口气。

  德拉科因波特永远充沛的高热抖动了一下。正常人不该这么暖的。但波特就是；他身体内好像有一团火在永远燃烧。从那晚之后，德拉科第一次在夜晚双脚感觉到暖。

  德拉科向前倾一点，双手覆盖在波特的脚背，“为什么你这么暖？”他心不在焉地问；这个问题他问了大概有十次了。

  “你为什么这么冷？”波特回问，像之前一样；他的眼睛闭上了。

  德拉科通常会说因为是冬天，因为低温——很多很多籍口。但这次，他真的，真的累了。

  “钻心剜骨咒，”德拉科轻柔地说。他认为波特不会觉得他可怜，但他还是无法看着波特的眼睛；所以他后仰靠在沙发上。“每次计划出错，黑魔王都喜欢折磨人。而贝拉姨妈…我刚好在那。我每次都刚好在那。”

  沙发因为波特突然坐起而陷下了一点，他抓住德拉科的手。当德拉科眼神看向他时，波特笑着躺回枕头上，顺带将德拉科拉到了怀里。

  德拉科惊讶地叫了一声，半是稳住自己，半是趴到了波特的胸口。

  波特放开他的手笑出了声。

  德拉科怒视他，伸出手指掐了一下他的手臂。

  “嗷！混球！”波特喊了出来，甩开自己的手臂。

  “你应该庆幸我没有用膝盖撞你的下体，”德拉科生气地嘟囔。他最后再瞪了波特一眼，然后把脸贴在他的胸膛上。

  他能感觉到波特的轻笑。他召来了德拉科的毛毯，将他们两个人裹了起来。德拉科在毛毯温暖他的后背时不自觉地抖了一下，开始汲取热量。波特双手圈着德拉科的背，正正在他的肩膀和蝴蝶骨那。

  德拉科能感觉到波特的手指在他背上划来划去。

  “我死过，”波特平静地说。

  德拉科惊讶地抬头看他。

  波特盯着天花板，“在霍格沃茨那场大战里，我被里德尔的死咒击中，然后——”他紧了紧手指，德拉科觉得这力度像是个拥抱，波特的心脏在骨肉下有力地跳动，“——我回来了。”

  德拉科的手指抓着波特的肩膀。他褪色的旧T恤软得像羊毛。

  波特叹了口气后低下头看向德拉科，一边嘴角挑起一个笑，“从那以后我就变得比普通人热了。”

  “Hmm，”德拉科说，他的脸颊不知为何红了一点。他重新将脸颊贴在波特的胸口。他能感觉到波特的呼吸喷在他的头发上。

  “那我们现在还有什么好说的呢？”德拉科有些气恼地说。

  “你先开始的，”波特的声音带着笑意。

  德拉科蹭着波特的衣服哼哼。

  “不过，”波特继续说，“我们肯定能想出新的话题。”

 

 

 

  “你最近睡眠变好了。”

  “Hm？”哈利迷糊地回应，眼神从书本中抬起看向赫敏。

  她反起了白眼，“你最近睡眠变好了，”赫敏重复了一遍，羽毛笔的羽毛敲着他的眼角，“你的黑眼圈没有了，而且在课堂上也少打瞌睡了。”

  “对啊，”哈利一边说一边伸手松了松领带，将衬衫最上面的两颗纽扣解开。他回来之后没有再穿过袍子了。

  “不过！”赫敏的羽毛笔指向他的脸，“罗恩说最近早上都看不见你在床上，有时晚上也看不见。这让我得出你在另外某处睡觉的结论，甚至，和某个人睡觉的结论。”

  哈利对她茫然地眨眨眼，“我最近在公共休息室睡觉。一张沙发上，”他说。

  赫敏的眉毛皱了起来，“沙发？沙发比你的床还舒适。”

  “因为，那里更加冷而且——”哈利笑了一下，“没有鼾声。”

  赫敏环顾了一下休息室的石壁，“这里的确比较凉快。对你过热的毛病有帮助吗？”

  “过热的毛病？”哈利笑出了声，“你说得像个不能在正式场合讨论的病。”

  “你原本就不适合任何正式场合，波特，提醒你一下，”德拉科走过他们时小声地讽刺他，朝着门口的方向。

  哈利笑着。德拉科着穿三件毛衣，一件羊毛袍子还泰然自若的样子深深印进了哈利的脑海。哈利合上书推开它们，德拉科停下了脚步。

  哈利无法解释地高兴起来，立即问道，“这么晚你要去哪里？”

  “图书馆。有一本书我要在平斯离开前借出来，”德拉科说，他往前走了一步，然后又犹豫了起来。

  哈利立刻站起来，推开椅子快步走到德拉科身边，“是借魔咒课作业的参考书吗？我也不会做。”他秉着呼吸，以为德拉科拒绝他甚至嘲讽他，但是他只是不安地看了一眼赫敏，任哈利跟在他身后走出了公共休息室。

  哈利出门前向赫敏简略地摆了摆手，无视了她脸上疑惑的表情。

  他们肩并肩安静地走着。快到宵禁时间，加之寒冷的天气，几乎没有人在走廊上游荡。

  “你真的不会做魔咒课的作业，还是只是想找个机会取笑我？”德拉科在他们转过一个拐角时问。

  哈利耸耸肩，“的确是很难，那个魔咒有太多的变化。为什么没有人告诉我以前学的简单魔咒，是以后高级魔咒的细微变化的基础呢。”

  德拉科轻轻地笑了一下，看了眼哈利，“我现在会 _荧光闪烁_ 的是十六种变形。”

  “十六种？”哈利哀嚎一声，“我只认识八种！”

  德拉科咯咯地笑，“你可以找我借 _Ms Olga’s Household Charms for Every Occasion_ 这本书。”他低下头向冻僵的指尖哈气，金色的头发落下遮住他的眼睛。他的脸颊和鼻尖因为寒冷而有点发红。

  哈利伸出手，抓过德拉科的手臂将他拉向自己。

  “别弄我，”德拉科小声地说，但是对哈利将他的手从毛衣袖子里拉出来的动作没有抗拒。

  哈利的手指缠绕上德拉科的；它们那么冷，像是雕刻过的大理石。他停下了脚步，双手捧着德拉科的一只手搓揉，直到暖意他的手掌。“图书馆快要闭馆了，”德拉科有点别扭地说，眉毛轻轻皱起。

  哈利示意德拉科将另外一只手递给他，“那快点。”

  德拉科把手伸到哈利面前，瞪着他的领带，“既然你都不打算好好系领带，你为什么要把它绑在脖子上面，”他小声说。

  哈利一边嘴角勾起笑容，将德拉科两只手都包到自己手心，“我原本可是好好系着的，只是觉得太热了才松开了一点。”

  德拉科翻起来白眼。

  “你呢？穿了三件毛衣下面居然还系着领带吗？”哈利问。

  “当然了，”德拉科用‘这还用问’的语气回答，“我可不是个小流氓。”

  哈利忍不住笑出了声。

  德拉科也咯咯地笑着，将额头抵在了哈利的肩膀上。

  哈利一只手紧紧地抓住德拉科的两只手，另一只则圈着他的手臂，将两个人引向图书馆的方向。

  “这太滑稽了”德拉科叹了口气，“我还差一顶帽子和裙撑，我就是上流人家的小姐了。”

  “那我放开？”哈利提出，双手松了一点。

  德拉科往哈利的那边缩了缩，“别傻了。”

  “好吧，”哈利轻笑，“你想借的是什么书？”

  “ _Ms Olga’s Charms for Seasonal Celebrations_ ，是的，我看完后你可以向我借，”德拉科说。

  哈利向德拉科那再靠近了一点，“谢谢。”

 

 

 

  德拉科舔了舔嘴唇，然后往自己的左边轻轻挥舞魔杖施一个 _荧光闪烁_ 的变形，一个绿色的光球在魔杖的尖端慢慢变大。当它和一颗葡萄那么大时，他用魔杖轻轻划了一个圆，光球脱离了魔杖；接着跟在光球的后面划了一个U，一条闪着银光的细线。德拉科开始念下一个咒语，一个比普通 _荧光闪烁_ 暗淡一点的蓝色光球开始出现，他的眉毛因为他聚精会神控制光球的大小和形状而微微皱起，然后将它和刚刚的光球用那条细线串在一起；接着是的黄色的光球，红色的光球，紫色的光球。

  当他正在弄一个橙色的时候，一声敲门声打断了他的凝神状态。德拉科皱起眉看着他的魔杖尖端——那里原本应该有个橙色光球，但是现在什么都没有。还好之前的光球都安稳地呆在原地，好好地悬挂在被子下面，发着光。

  “你来做什么，波特？”布莱斯冷冷地问。

  “是这样的，Um，我找德拉科，”波特说。

  德拉科动了动坐到床头那里，拉下头顶的被子，仅仅够露出他的眼睛。

  布莱斯戒备地坐在他自己的床边，“你能滚出去吗，波特？你找不到其他人羞辱了吗？”

德拉科看见波特的眉毛紧紧皱起，决定在冲突发生之前打断它，“不要紧张。”他们转过头看德拉科，“你是来找我借书吗？”德拉科问。

  波特点点头。

  德拉科呼了口气，“那进来吧。”他将被子的边缘举高了一点，“脱掉鞋子，不要扯得太开，否则空间的边缘就会被破坏。”

  波特弯下腰，瞥了一眼被子里边，“喔，一个巫师的空间吗？...在被子里？”

  德拉科皱眉看向他，“什么？你小时候试过用毯子搭成城堡吗？”

  波特耸耸肩，脱下鞋子坐在德拉科枕头旁边。

  “你们两个，干嘛？”布莱斯一副状况外的样子。

  “我和波特说过可以借他那本魔咒课要用的书，”德拉科一边说一边往被子中间缩进去。

  “我很快就会走的，”波特跟布莱斯说完，把脚塞进被子里，和德拉科一样蠕动到被子中间，“所以，巫师是这样搭毛毯城堡的吗？”

  德拉科挑起一边眉毛，“不然你怎样搭？”

  “起码要再多一点被子，”波特说。

  德拉科扫了四周一眼，不满地说，“我妈妈的短时延伸咒用得很好。如果你将它弄得越大，它越容易崩塌，而且弄得越大越容易变冷，这就完全没有必要——”

  “我很喜欢这里，”波特笑着对他说。

  德拉科轻轻笑了一下，然后伸手到枕头旁边拿过那本书，“我练习了很多荧光闪烁的变形魔咒。”

  波特背靠在床头，看着德拉科用魔法做出来的光球，悬挂在这个小空间的上方，“哇...”他惊叹着，伸出手指穿过蓝色的光球。他转过头看德拉科，“你怎么把它们都成大小一样的？”

  他们的脸靠得很近，不过几英寸的距离。德拉科能清晰看见波特绿色眼睛里棕色的一圈。他的睫毛又密又长。

  “德拉科？”波特喊了他一声，嘴角勾着一个笑。

  德拉科深吸了一口气，努力移开眼睛，“我有点冷。”

  “噢，”波特说，“那靠过来一点。”他伸出手臂圈着德拉科的肩膀，将他拉得更近。

  德拉科的头枕在波特的肩膀上，拿出自己他的魔杖，“我教你怎么保持它们的大小。注意了，诀窍都在挥腕的幅度里——”

 

 

  “不！”

  “赫敏！”哈利在大笑。

  赫敏用力地摇头，“绝对不可能。我不——不。”她冲到他们前面。

  “感觉也没有很难受，是吧？”罗恩抓着她说，“哈利这次的成绩比我们好——比你好。之前也试过，对吧？机缘巧合而已。”

  赫敏停下她的脚步，“肯定和六年级的魔药课一样。”

  “和六年级的魔药课完全不一样，”哈利叹了口气说。

  “有人暗中帮你，”赫敏说，一根指责性的手指指着他。

  哈利翻起了白眼，“对，不过和六年级的情况不同。”他打开书包，将那本准备还给德拉科的 _Ms Olga’s charm_ 拿出来给赫敏看，“看到了吗？只是普通的从图书馆借的书。”

  赫敏将它拿到自己手中，“你看这本书作参考的？为什么不给我们看？”

  “我自己借来的，”哈利说。

  “我要好好看看。”赫敏一边手一边翻开书认真看起来。

  “嘿，我打算吃完晚饭还回去的，”哈利抗议。

  赫敏一副已经浸入书中知识里的表情，心不在焉地点点头，一边走进公共休息室一边说，“我只是看看，我会自己去借。”

  “敏！”罗恩哀嚎道，“我以为考完试我们会…有点独处的时间！”

  “温暖咒！”

  “呃嗯，”赫敏明显注意力不在罗恩身上，她坐到炉火旁边的沙发上，“那我们可以一起看书。”

  罗恩惨叫一声，愤怒而哀怨地瞄了哈利一眼，然后任命地坐到赫敏旁边。

  “温暖咒！”西莫从炉火的另外一边叫了起来，“大家一起施温暖咒，快来！让这里暖一些！”

  赫敏抽出魔杖，无声地在休息室里施了一个温暖咒。罗恩跟着她也施放了一个。

  接着是哈利，施完后火炉旁边的温度对哈利来说已经太高了。公共休息室的沙发都被搬到炉火旁边，围成一个半圆，以此让所有人都能感到炉火的温暖；但是他们进出沙发时就不得不爬过沙发的扶手；只有左边窗户下那张最大的长沙发没有被搬过去，明显是因为太重没有人愿意搬。

  外面雪花飘洒，当室内的火光透过窗户映照到它们上面时，它们亮晶晶地闪着光。哈利从书包里拿出最新一期的魁地奇杂志，坐到那张被冷落的大沙发上，享受着窗户透过来的凉气。

  他正沉浸在新型号火箭弩的各种参数中，突然听到有人走过他们的宿舍连接公共休息室的楼梯上。那是他非常熟悉的脚步声。当德拉科停在他身边时，哈利脸上已经挂着大大的笑容。

  哈利从杂志上沿看德拉科。德拉科穿了一件毛衣，外面围着一条毛毯，但是仍然轻轻地颤抖。

  那一秒里，他们就互相看着对方，然后德拉科就变成怒视他了。他踢了踢哈利的脚，留给了自己足够的地方后，拨开哈利的杂志，分开腿在到哈利的大腿上，缩进他的怀抱里。

  哈利有点惊讶地笑了起来，捡回他的魁地奇杂志后轻轻地拿它拍了一下德拉科的背。

  德拉科不知道在哈利胸口嘟囔什么，将毯子拉到自己头上，然后扭着在寻找一个舒服的姿势；找到后将毯子裹得更加紧。哈利将杂志抵在德拉科的背上，感受着他们交缠的腿带来的触感。

  “哈利？”罗恩喊了他一声，声音有点奇怪。

  哈利看向他的好朋友，同时发现那一圈沙发上的人都回过头看着他们。

  “我早告诉你了，”布莱斯邪笑着对潘西说。

  潘西偃旗息鼓地哼了一声。

  罗恩脸色发白，上面的雀斑像白纸上的墨点。

  “Um，哈利？”赫敏声音平缓，打破了满室的寂静，“你-你是在和马尔福约会吗？”

  哈利眨眨眼，他的心脏开始狂跳。他拉起德拉科毯子的边缘，问，“我们是在约会吗？”。

  德拉科不耐烦地喷着气，抬头看着哈利的脸，下巴搁在他的胸膛。他金色的头发被弄乱了，盖在他的脸庞上；哈利发现自己顺手地将它们别回德拉科的耳朵后面。

  德拉科靠向哈利的脸时手压在他的胸口上，柔软得不可思议的嘴唇吻了一下哈利。然后他慢慢地退开，猜测着哈利的表情，微笑着看他，“我想我们是，”说完他又将毯子拉高，躺回到哈利的胸口。

  哈利看向赫敏，愉快地笑着说，“看起来，是的。我们在约会。”然后他伸出一只手圈着怀里的德拉科，另一只手捡起杂志继续看。

 

-完-

 


End file.
